


The Taste of Flesh

by glassthroat



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: I love this stupid priest fuck., Just a small smutty musing drabble., M/M, Mostly from Kirei's standpoint.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilgamesh does so love to desecrate the church, Kirei discovers - and even more shocking is how much of a turn on it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Flesh

The first time they fuck (and there is no other word for it but  _ **fucking** , _a raw word for a raw act, an act all sharp and strong and with fingers digging into shoulders and with mouths on the offense), Kirei is unsure, uncertain, fingers touching almost delicately to gold-dusted skin. His fingers are made for fighting, for war, for destruction and he knows that he cannot truly hurt the Heroic Spirit laid out in the bare, nude flesh before him, but he has learned how to touch gently - though his hands are stained with the blood of the Grail vessel and of so many others. Still, he cannot help but touch carefully, new and unsure to this.

Gilgamesh is magnanimous as he coaxes the priest through the art of pleasuring a man, watches Kirei's face as Kirei watches him respond to those touches, watches dark pupils blow out as he gasps and moans, arching with an undulation from shoulders to hips, body lifting in an arch and making the priest stare in wonderment at the sight. Like a stallion being led to stud, his nostrils flare, his muscles ripple and blood changes course. Gilgamesh chuckles and uses touch to arouse the priest, to burn away his hesitation with his tongue and mouth and lips.

When they consummate their relationship for the first time, Kirei is ragged, unsure, finishing too quick, too fast - so Gilgamesh forces him back to arousal and climbs on top, riding him hard and fast, straddling those hips, staring down at his priest with serpent's eyes and a hunger that makes Kirei's cock swell with lust, makes him breathe out with hunger as the first threads of true enjoyment begin to curl through his soul.

He is an avid student, bestowed with an apt teacher, and their fucking begins to evolve from simple vanilla sex to more complex methods; Kirei quickly discovers that Gilgamesh is fond of interrupting him during confessions, of going down on his knees, fingers nimble on the fly of Kirei's pants and then there's his mouth, that hot, wet mouth and a tongue that curls around his flesh and he's fisting double handfuls of flaxen spun gold to his palms, fighting to control his breathing through clenched teeth while absolving his parishioners of their sins.

Gilgamesh does so love to desecrate the church, Kirei discovers - and even more shocking is how much of a turn on it is.

The first time they fuck on the alter is after a fight they've had and Kirei is all wild animal then, pinning Gilgamesh, his teeth at the god-king's throat while thrust-grinding against him, into him, not even having bothered to get their clothes completely off before he's in the blonde, and Gilgamesh is clutching those broad shoulders, arching and shuddering as he bangs his head so hard against the wood that stars float across his field of vision - or maybe it's the orgasm that shakes him, makes him nearly black out. 

Kirei watches Gilgamesh as he sleeps in the shared bed that once belonged to himself and his wife; strange how Gilgamesh fits there far better than Claudia ever did, strange how he reaches out to touch and soothe during the king's troubled slumber, strange how he doesn't respond badly to waking up with Gilgamesh's weight upon his own.

The years begin to slip by, one after another and Kirei is learning at Gilgamesh's hands even now, in bed, in society, learning that it is alright for him to derive pleasure from the suffering of mankind. He has a serpent wound about his throat, its scales glittering gold and its crest high and proud and its eyes red as bloody sin. When the killing begins to show a new kink for him, it is the blonde that draws him in, feeds his hunger, allows Kirei liabilities and liberties few have ever enjoyed.

Kirei watches his god-king sleep at night, though, and sometimes, just sometimes, he wonders if Gilgamesh will remember him when he returns to the Grail and something about the possibility he might not do so makes something ache within Kirei's body, but he cannot place it for he has never learned what sorrow truly is. So as the years go by, he begins to make greater attempts to imprint himself upon Gilgamesh's body, on his soul - if Gilgamesh will remember him, then he wants the small things to be reminders.

The days leading up to the Fifth War are the worst, Kirei's aggression reaching an apex of predation and a sexual frenzy which he has never displayed before and those red eyes laugh as Gilgamesh laps it all up, enjoying it. The War will change this, they both know it, and that is why the last night, their last night, Kirei does something he has never done before: he touches Gilgamesh tenderly, kissing him, caressing and touching him over and over, their motions slow and more natural, flowing into one another. It does not stop until the wee hours of the morning and Gilgamesh is careless in how he sprawls out in his sleep, leaving the priest to hold him close.

It will all change come the morrow, but for tonight, for now, he is cradled in the darkness and warmed by the light of the sun he holds in his arms.


End file.
